Lemon Cookies
by missfowler
Summary: Peeta Mellark's best day of third grade. (Just a cute, little drabble) Xoxo


**Hello, hello!**

**Here is my 2nd fanfiction. A Peeta & Katniss drabble ofcourse.**

**I can never pay attention in my economics class and just BAM, this was produced.**

**Katniss and Peeta are in the 3rd grade. The Hunger Games exist, I suppose. They just aren't mentioned.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The schoolroom was bright from the sunlight that poured through the frosted windows, yet cold from the chilly February air. It seemed that the floor tiles had retained the icy air and were now emitting the chill onto the children's feet. Even the desktops were freezing to the touch and the children would not want to slump forward onto the today. Pink and red cutout hearts hung around the room on clear string and were taped onto each of the children's chairs. A drawing of cupid had been tacked to the front of Mrs. Mara's desk along with a few lacy looking hearts. The pink cut outs stood out from the soot covered walls. On top of her desk were a few weed looking flowers in a clear jar.

Peeta Mellark walked into the room looking at the decorations the class had made yesterday. He must have been early, for there were only four other children there. Shuffling to his desk, he plopped down and sighed.

Poor Peeta was already nervous about today. Valentine's Day only came once a year. Other than Christmas, it was the only other day he could give the ever beautiful Katniss Everdeen a surprise and she would accept it. Not that, of course, he gave it to her to her face or anything.

For the past three Valentine's Days, Peeta would wake up at the crack of dawn to sneak downstairs and wrap a heart shaped lemon cookie in faded pink tissue paper with a curly white ribbon. This morning though, he had snuck away two specially made cookies. He had made sure they were from the best batch of the holiday cookies that he has covered with white icing. Using a toothpick, he had drawn small hearts using pink icing on top of the dried white frosting. By the time he had finished, he knew that this was meant for Katniss.

He already knew the routine. After lunch he would ask to go back inside to 'use the bathroom'. Peeta would slide the light pink package into the tray beneath Katniss' desktop for her to discover when the math lesson began after lunchtime. She would leave it alone for the rest of class after blinking in surprise and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. When school ended, Katniss would slide the parcel into her pocket and upon meeting her younger sister at a designated tree in the front of the school, she would hand the cookie to Prim. Prim's eyes would take on a sparkle and she would smile her largest smile.

Peeta loved that Prim's smile would bring out Katniss' smile. That's why it never bothered him that Katniss never ate his specially made cookies. He admired her selflessness and wondered if she would be like that with their own children one day.

_Their…  
_

Peeta blushed at the thought and shook it away. He might have known the routine, but this year he wanted to include a note. He was still trying to gather the nerve to slip in between the ribbon's strings. His fingers subconsciously latched onto the small slip of white paper folded in his pocket. Looking around to make sure none of the other kids were looking at him, he bit his lip. For the fourth time today, he unfolded the note and re-read his handwriting gain. He was still unsure of how she would take his…forwardness.

_Katniss,_

_One cookie is for you and one is for Prim. Happy Valentine's Day. Will you be mine?_

_Yours truly, Peeta_

He could still see where he had erased and rewritten _"Will you be mine?"_ twice. Peeta had a nagging feeling thought that if Katniss knew who the cookies were from, she would refuse them. He could only imagine her angrily marching up and giving him a speech about not needing charity. But to Peeta this was not charity. Peeta Mellark had genuinely loved Katniss since the moment he heard her sing three years ago.

Upon that thought, he looked up to see Katniss enter the room. She was a vision in a long sleeve red dress with white stitching of ivy going up the side. Her gray patched up coat matched her beautiful eyes and her hair was in one braid. Now that she was in third grade, her mother had started putting her hair into a single braid instead of two. Katniss quickly walked to her desk without a word as the other children began trickling in to begin the school day.

Time passed slowly until finally it was lunch time and the children filed outside. Peeta saw Katniss sitting by a tree nibbling on an apple beside the mayor's daughter. Peeta hurriedly finished his water and bread slices with jam. Asking to go back into the school, Peeta slid back into the school and ducked into their classroom. Quickly, he placed the package into her desk and fingered the note in his pocket.

Through the window, he heard Mrs. Mara announce lunch was over and he busted into the boy's bathroom. He counted to 20 before leaving the bathroom and saw that most of the class had already returned. Katniss was in her seat, staring out of the window and into the sky. Peeta trudged over to his seat nervously. He spent the rest of the day irritated with himself for not being brave enough to leave her the note. Now he will have to wait until Christmas…

* * *

The cold wind hit his body full blast as Peeta walked out of the school. He had a valentine from his friend Delly in his pocket and the little white slip of paper that had been haunting him all afternoon. Taking a step away from the large, closed school doors, his heart skipped a beat. Peeta's hands became clammy and he felt warmth spring into his cheeks. Over by the old oak tree, Katniss was knelt in front of Prim presenting her with the secret small pink parcel. Prim's eyes got wide and she smiled with her entire face. She loosened the ribbon and giggled at the two heart cookies in her hand. Peeta watched as Prim offered one to Katniss, which she smiled and took into her hand.

Prim smiling made Katniss smile and Katniss smiling made Peeta smile.

Katniss take Prim's free hand and they began walking down the path towards the Seam. Another gust of wind hits Peeta and he shudders as he pulls his coat closer. Taking into thought that he has yet to move from the front of the school, he begins walking out of the school yard.

Glancing once more back to the retreating figures of the sisters, he realizes that Katniss is looking at him over her shoulder. Stunned, he halts his steps and stares. Her lips turn up and she smiles at him her genuine, real, heart melting Katniss Everdeen smile. Peeta breaks out into a huge smile as Katniss blushes and turns her head back towards Prim. They continue their trek and Peeta runs home feeling the warmest he has in months. He busts in through the bakery's back door and leans backwards against it. Even the warmth of the ovens cannot beat the flames he still feels inside.

Peeta's father looks over at Peeta with his blush, huge smile, and hand over his heart.

"I guess she enjoyed the cookie?" Peeta's father asked with a knowing grin.

Peeta looks up at his father with a twinkle in his eyes as he stammers out, "she smiled at me, Dad. Her real smile."

His father laughs and Peeta kept his huge smiled glued to his face as he washes his hands.

Fin .

* * *

**Review please!**

**No flames...**

**A sequel, perhaps? Tell me.  
**

**And favorite it if you liked it. I enjoy writing, but I won't write anything if everyone just hates my stuff haha.**

**XOXO missfowler**


End file.
